Shadow Kills the Sonic Universe
by JKX 200
Summary: An alternate reality where the beloved anti hero Shadow mentally snaps and kills Sonic and his friends. Watch as the ultimate life form brutally kills Sonic and all of his friends and enemies. This is my first fanfic ever, if it sucks, respectfully say what can be improved! It's kind of based on "deadpool/punisher kills the marvel universe", basically the same idea here.


Shadow KILLS The Sonic Universe

Chapter 1

**Shadow has always been the odd ball in the Sonic Universe. His aggressive and vengeful attitude sets him apart from Sonic's calm and friendly friends.**

**It wasn't his fault, though, it was his troubled past that made him this way! After seeing his only friend die by the hands of a human, Shadow became a tortured individual.**

**He's saved humanity in the past, he even became an agent for G.U.N, he's fought for good and justice, but no matter what, he is still seen as an anti-hero and not a "true" hero.**

**But one day, something inside Shadow's consciousness just…snapped! His unstable mind just needed a little push to completely shatter and turn him into a ruthless and vengeful killing machine!**

**This was the day that Shadow killed the entire Sonic Universe!**

**It all started when Sonic and his friends were having a picnic. Even Team Chaotix was there along with 123 Omega, Rouge the Bat, Silver, Blaze and of course, Shadow.**

**Shadow arrived moments after though, he was late for the party. When he got there, there were wasn't much food left.**

**"****Hey Shadow!" said Sonic "I thought you wouldn't come!".**

**"****Sorry, Sonic!" he said "I was at G.U.N!".**

**"****I see!" said Sonic "But that doesn't matter! The important thing is that you are here! Come on, have a hot dog or something!".**

**Shadow looked around and could only find a cupcake, all of the other food was gone.**

**"****Is there anything else? I'm really not into sweets!" he said.**

**"****Oh! Did we forget to leave something for you, Shadow?" said Knuckles.**

**"****Oh, we're sorry Shadow!" said Amy "I don't think there was enough food for everyone!".**

**"****That's fine!" said Shadow kind of disappointed "I wasn't hungry anyways!".**

**Shadow, feeling a bit let down, decided to walk around for a bit.**

**Cream the Rabbit was passing by, she noticed Shadow wasn't feeling that great, so she decided to talk to him.**

**"****Shadow?" she asked.**

**"****Cream?" he responded.**

**She gave him a hot dog.**

**"****I knew you'd want one, so I waited to give you this!" she said.**

**"****Thanks!" he said.**

**Shadow didn't crack a smile, but he was legitimately happy! Cream was the only one out of the group who actually remembered about him!**

**"****Shadow!" said Rouge.**

**"****Rouge?" he asked.**

**"****What's gotcha down, sweetie?" she asked.**

**"****Nothing! I'm great!" he said.**

**"****Always so depressed!" She commented "Cheer up for once!".**

**He watched Silver and Knuckles arm wrestling. Knuckles was a lot stronger. When Silver was about to loose, He used his psychockenisis and put knuckles hand down.**

**"****Ha! Looser!" Said Silver.**

**"****Your cheating, A-hole!" said Knuckles.**

**Silver laughed at Knuckles' anger.**

**"****Look at them Rouge!" said Shadow "They' re all friends! Together having fun! They're a family! And I'm here alone. They don't admit it, but they don't trust me! They don't see me as part of their group! To them, I'm just a freak!".**

**"****That's not true, Shadow! We're all friends here!" said Rouge "We've been through everything together! How can you even say something like that?".**

**"****It's just something I feel!" Shadow said.**

**The party continued without any problems until Ray suddenly started shouting:**

**"****Guys! Guys! Dr. Eggman has escaped Prison Island 2!**

**"****What?" said Knuckles "We just put him in there like three days ago!".**

**"****I saw him on the radar Tails built!" said Ray "He's coming here with hundreds, probably thousands of robots! He stole two Chaos Emeralds and now he's powered his robots with them! They're more powerful than ever before!".**

**"****Let's take him down!" said Silver getting up from the chair he was sitting "Let's make a plan of attack!"**

**"****OK!" said Sonic "Knuckles, bash through the robots and make a clear passage so me and Ray can get to Eggman's ship! After that, Silver, Shadow and Blaze fight off the other robots! The rest just stay in position if anything goes wrong! Okay, lets go!".**

**They all got together and looked at Eggman's army**

**"****Ha! Sonic! We meet again! Robots, attack!" Said Eggman.**

**They put they're plan into action. Knuckles went by the middle, bashing the robots with his powerful punches while Blaze, Shadow and Silver took the attention off of him.**

**Blaze started burning up the robots. She started melting them together and making gigantic piles of liquid metal that, when cooled, became solid. Silver then levitated those giant debris of metal and started throwing them at the enemies.**

**Shadow used his immense speed and destroyed many at a time, breaking one in half with a punch, then another one with a kick…in no time, more than two hundred robots where destroyed.**

**After a path was clear, Sonic ran up to Eggman. He started firing at Sonic, who was able to doge all of the bullets. He jumped on to Eggman's main ship and punched the glass that protected the insane doctor.**

**The punch, however, wasn't strong enough to destroy the glass. Using a sort of wreaking ball, Eggman hit Sonic, throwing him against some of his own robots.**

**Before Sonic could get up, two of Eggman's robots pinned him down. Seeing this, Shadow gave up on the two robots he was fighting and decided to help Sonic.**

**Shadow gave a homing attack on the first robot, throwing him far away. He kicked the second one, piercing his leg through it's metallic body.**

**Shadow helped him get up.**

**"****Thanks, Shadow!" he said.**

**Tails came flying on his airplane, he aimed his cannon at Eggman and threw a projectile at the Eggcarier. The ship was damaged, but not destroyed.**

**A bunch of robots came flying against Shadow, who started beating them up. He used his teleporting skills to confuse them, taking them out one by one.**

**After destroying a few robots, Shadow accidentally teleported to the wrong place and got shot in the back. The pain made him fall on the ground, giving his enemies a chance to attack him.**

**There were far too many robots for Shadow to fight at once. He was getting brutally beaten!**

**"****Help!" he yelled.**

**No one came, they were all too busy with their own battles.**

**Knuckles was making the Eggcarrier spin in circles, he grabbed the wrecking ball and started spinning it and destroying the other robots.**

**He let go of the Eggcarrier, throwing it against a rock, finally shattering the glass, leaving Eggman unprotected.**

**"****Ha! Good one Knuckles!" said Sonic.**

**"****No problem!" said Knuckels.**

**"****I won't let you get away with this!" he said.**

**He got up and started spinning the wrecking ball, making everyone back off.**

**Tails however, wasn't fast enough, so his plane was hit by the wrecking ball and started falling.**

**" ****Help!" He yelled.**

**"****Ray!" said Sonic.**

**Sonic jumped in the air and grabbed Tails before he hit the ground.**

**All of them together went against Eggman while Shadow fought fifty robots on his own. Shadow was exhausted, he could barely even punch anything! And he wasn't with his guns, so he couldn't even shoot at the robots!**

**It was then that Rouge came to the rescue, shooting her bombs at the robots, blowing ten of them up.**

**"****Can anyone help me?" said Rouge "There are too many!".**

**"****Sorry!" said Silver "We can't let Eggman get away again!".**

**Rouge brought Shadow a pack of ten rings, giving him some strength to continue fighting.**

**Rouge and Shadow took on the forty remaining robots. Shadow gave the first one a homing attack, throwing him against to others.**

**Rouge then came flying down throwing her bombs at the enemies behind Shadow.**

**The black and red hedgehog created a tornado with just by running, throwing robots in all directions. The robots started falling out of the sky and smashing on to the ground.**

**Shadow fell to the ground exhausted.**

**Meanwhile, Silver levitated the broken wrecking ball and hit Eggman's ship, finally taking it down.**

**Eggman got up and tried to run. Blaze hit him with a fire blast, throwing him on the ground, but Eggman got up and shot her with one of hois machines laser cannons.**

**Blaze fell on the ground in pain.**

**"****Blaze!" yelled Silver.**

**"****OK!" said Sonic "That's it!".**

**Sonic got Eggman by the shirt and threw him on the ground. Forcing him down.**

**"****Nice try, Eggman! But you just have to get it: we always win!" said Sonic.**

**"****I'll get out of jail! You'll see! You'll all see!" he said.**

**"****Oh! Just shut up!" said Knuckles.**

**The tired heroes stood victorious against the doctor's invasion.**

**Rouge helped Shadow to get up.**

**"****Let's go, shall we?" she asked.**

**"****Yeah!" he said in pain.**

**Suddenly, a robot stood up. He was injured, it was probably his last moments before he ran out of energy! So he aimed his gun at Shadows head and was ready to blow his brains out.**

**"****Watch out, Shadow!" yelled Cream running from a distance.**

**Rouge let him go, saving his life. She then threw a bomb at the robot, who was able to doge being hit.**

**Cream ran up to see if Shadow was okay exactly at the moment when the robot opened fire against the three.**

**Rouge flew up in the sky, but Cream was defenceless. She got hit by three bullets and Cheese was hit by one, making the two fall to the ground.**

**Rouge blew away the robot with a bomb.**

**Shadow got up and looked at what happened.**

**"****Cream?" he said with dread "What…"**

**He looked at her wounds.**

**"****No! Why did you do this?" Shadow was crying in desperation.**

**"****Because…uh! You're my family, Shadow…I know you'd do the same if t was me!" she said coughing blood.**

**"****No!" said Shadow "I'm a freak! You have your whole life ahead! I'm the one who should be dying!".**

**"****Don't say that…Shadow! You're a great person! You've saved us so many times!" said Cream.**

**Her heartbeat started getting weaker.**

**"****No! Cream!" he said.**

**Rouge came down to see what was happening.**

**"****Oh, God!" she said.**

**When Sonic arrived with his friends, Cream's heartbeat had already stopped.**

**"****Cream!" they all shouted.**

**They all came to see their dead friend as they all cried around her dead body.**

**"****I did what I could!" said Shadow.**

**But no one listened to him, they just continued crying over the loss of their sweet and innocent Rabbit friend.**

Shadow KILLS The Sonic Universe

Chapter 2

**Eggman was sent to Prison Island 2, a remake of the original Prison Island, which was destroyed. Shadow was furious at all of them for doing this!**

**They were all at Cream and Cheese's funerals.**

**"****Why, Cream? Why?" Amy cried.**

**"****It's OK!" said Sonic.**

**"****She didn't deserve it!" said Knuckles.**

**They were all sad, but Shadow was the one who stood out. He was changed after what happened. Cream was the only one who saw him as part of the group. Her innocence and purity made her see pass Shadow's aggression and anger. Now that she was gone, Shadow felt alone. And all of this was Eggman's fault!**

**They left the funeral and proceeded to walk down a street.**

**"****We should've killed Eggman!" said Shadow crying "Prison isn't good enough for that bastard!".**

**"****We don't kill, Shadow!" said Silver "We're not monsters like Eggman!".**

**"****He killed her!" Shadow said again "He HAS to pay! And it isn't gonna be a cheap price!".**

**Shadow stopped crying and started walking away from the cemetery.**

**"****Shadow!" yelled Rouge "Where are you going?".**

**"****Bring Eggman to justice!" he said.**

**"****Shadow!" said Sonic "You can't do this! That's not how we do justice around here!".**

**"****Correction: that's not how YOU do justice around here! I'm not one of you! Never was and never will be! I'm going after Eggman myself!".**

**Sonic ran up to him, but Shadow teleported just in time.**

**"****Blast it!" said Ray.**

**"****Do you really think Shadow will murder Eggman?" said Silver.**

**"****With how psychotic that guy is, I don't doubt it!" said Knuckles.**

**"****Dammit, Shadow!" said Sonic "We can't let him do this!"**

**"****I'll go after him!" said Espio "With my stealth powers, I can follow his every move! What do you want me to do with him, Sonic?"**

**"****Take him to the beach near the Prison, there, we'll be waiting to take him down!" said Sonic.**

**"****OK!" said Espio.**

**When the sun had gone down, Shadow decided it was the ideal time to go take his revenge on Eggman.**

**Shadow stole a boat and went to Prison Island. He stealthily entered the Prison by a window and proceeded to infiltrate the base.**

**He took out a guard by kicking him in the head. He stripped the guard of his two pistols.**

**He continued going through the jail cells until he found Eggman's.**

**"****There you are! You filthy son of a bitch!" he thought in anger. "Killing him now would be too easy! I must first free him and then shoot him when we've reached the beach!" he thought.**

**Shadow teleported into the cell. When saw him, he was shocked.**

**"****Shadow? What are you doing here?" he asked.**

**"****I'm setting you free!" he said with a smile.**

**"****Why on earth would you do that?" he said confused.**

**Shadow touched Eggman and then teleported him outside of the jail.**

**The two got back into Shadow's stolen boat.**

**"****What do you want Shadow?" said Eggman.**

**With vengeance, Shadow roared:**

**"****I want justice! Jusice for the innocent little girl you killed!".**

**Eggman laughed.**

**"****What are you gonna do? Kill me?**

**With one of the pistols, Shadow shot the doctor on the leg.**

**"****Ah!" he yelled in pain.**

**"****Why her?" Shadow cried "Why not me?".**

**Shadow pointed his gun to Eggman's face.**

**"****Oh my…You're really gonna do it!" said Eggman surprised.**

**"****Oh! No he's not!" said a voice.**

**Suddenly, Espio appeared out of nowhere on the boat and gave Shadow a farce kick in the face.**

**Shadow fell back into the water with a force. Before he could react, Vector grabbed him by the foot and dragged him down. Underneath the water, the vastly better swimmer held Shadow in a position he couldn't fight back.**

**The Hedgehog started loosing all his breath, but before he did, Vector brought him to the surface. He threw Shadow's unconscious body on the beach.**

**Meanwhile, Espio tied Eggman up with a rope.**

**"****You're not getting away, Eggman! You still have crimes to awnser for!" he said.**

**When Shadow woke up, everyone was there waiting for him.**

**"****What do you all want?" said Shadow.**

**"****I'll tell you what we don't want: You going around murdering people!" said Knuckles.**

**Shadow furiously stood up and stared Knuckles right in the eyes.**

**"****OK! So we beat Eggman and then what? Throw him in jail just so he can escape again?" he said in anger.**

**"****We're not the bad guys Shadow!" said Ray "Killing isn't right!".**

**"****What do you know about what's right?" said Shadow "You're not gonna avenge Cream's death just because you think it's wrong to kill? She was innocent! Eggman MUST DIE!".**

**"****Killing isn't gonna bring her back!" said Blaze.**

**"****Shadow, this is insane!" said Silver.**

**"****You're scaring me, Shadow!" said Amy "What happened to you?".**

**"****Oh, so you're scared of me, aren't you?" Shadow said staring at them all "You've always been scared of me, am I right? I'm the weird one in the group, aren't I? That's why you all went to help Ray and not a single one of you went to help me!".**

**"****Ray was gonna die!" said Sonic.**

**"****You alone could've saved him!" I had to fight 50 robots on my own until Rouge came to help me!"**

**"****You could've yelled for help!" said Vector.**

**"****I did! And no one came!" Shadow said now almost exploding in anger.**

**"****You did?" he said without knowing what to say "Well then…i guess…"**

**"****Shadow!" said Sonic "I'm sorry! For everything! We owe you a lot of respect! You saved the world many times! You even saved me yesterday! You are one of our greatest heroes! Now stop it! You're not thinking this through!".**

**"****You're only trying to delay the inevitable, Sonic! You are all traitors!" said Shadow "Do you know why Cream died? She sacrificed herself for me! She warned me about the robot and ended up getting shot! She truly saw my good side! She was the only one who could see past my harsh ways and see that I can be good person!".**

**"****Shadow! That's enough!" said Knuckles If you're not gonna shut up, let me do it for you!".**

**Knuckles took one step closer to Shadow, who instinctively put his hand near his gun. He didn't want to shoot Knuckles, he was just blind with so much hate that he almost did.**

**However, Sonic got startled and ran up to him. Sonic punched Shadow and made him fall back with all the speed he built up.**

**Just as Shadow got up, Sonic grabbed him by the wrist and held it tight.**

**"****Just what were you gonna do with your gun, Shadow?" Sonic asked impatient.**

**Shadow tried to uppercut Sonic, but the blue hedgehog dodged the attack. Sonic then when for Shadow's guns, trying to disarm him, but Shadow grabbed his hands. The two started struggling over the guns. Sonic kicked Shadow in the stomach to try to shake him off, but that only made Shadow fire the weapon by accident.**

**The bullet flew across the air incredibly fast. Before anything could be done, the bullet had gone directly into Ray's chest.**

**Ray fell back in pain. All the others got together to try to help him.**

**When the two hedgehogs realised what had happened, they ran to see if it was anything really worrying.**

**Ray was bleeding out! The shot had hit him near his heart.**

**"****Ray!" said Sonic "Hang on!".**

**"****Sonic…".**

**Ray stopped breathing after a few moments! It was too late for him!**

**"****No!" said Shadow "I didn't mean to…".**

**Sonic looked him straight in the eyes.**

**"****What…are you?" he said crying.**

**Shadow was afraid of what happened…afraid of himself! At that moment he had lost all the reason. He could never forgive himself after that!**

**Sonic gave Shadow a powerful punch in the jaw followed by a kick in the stomach.**

**"****Look at what you did! You monster!" said Blaze.**

**Knuckles came up to Shadow and punched him right in the back. Shadow flew back with a force and hit a palm tree.**

**It was then that Shadow realised something: it wasn't only his fault! Sonic made him pull the trigger! They were just blaming him because…he was different.**

**Shadow, now more angry then ever, got his two guns out and shouted:**

**"****I'm not afraid of you bitches! C'mon! Let's settle this straight!".**

**Everyone went against Shadow, everyone except Amy and Rouge, who were sitting around near Ray' dead body.**

**Sonic ran up with all of his strength against Shadow, but the mighty hedgehog simply teleported behind him. Before Sonic could realise he had hit nothing, Shadow ran against him and threw him against a tree with a strong kick in the stomach.**

**Knuckles tried smashing him against the ground, but Shadow dodged the attack and punched his attacker right in the jaw.**

**Knuckles tried to punch him once more, but Shadow was more agile, dodging the attack and kicking him back with his two feet.**

**Suddenly, a giant rock came flying towards Shadow. The hedgehog teleported away from the rock just in time/**

**"****Silver!" he said.**

**Silver was floating in the air, levitating ten gigantic rocks.**

**"****You're going down!" he shouted as he threw all the rocks.**

**Shadow built up some speed and started jumping on the rocks whit they fell, going higher and higher. When he was way up high, he took Silver out of the skies by kicking him in the face.**

**Silver began falling, but just before he did, he put himself together and threw a blast of psychic energy out of his hands against Shadow.**

**Shadow teleported just in time. He quickly buit his strength up to 200 miles per hour and ran against one of the rocks Silver used to hit him. He kicked it like if it were a soccer ball. The rock flew and hit Silver.**

**Silver fell back injured.**

**When Shadow thought everything was OK, Blaze came um to him and kicked him in the face with her foot on fire. Shadow walked back but, soon after, ran up against her with his fist extended.**

**Blaze jumped over him and hit his back with a fire ball as soon as she hit the ground.**

**Shadow was tired, but he wasn't going to give up! He got his pistols and started firing against Blaze. She made a shield of fire around her, melting the bullets. After that, she threw the fire ball against him.**

**Shadow was too low on Chaos to use his teleporting skills again. He was foxed to run. The explosion of the fireball affected him, throwing Shadow far away.**

**He got up weakened. He wouldn't be able to take it for much longer!**

**"****How could he do this?" asked Amy.**

**The heroes came back to where their dead friend lied.**

**"****Ray…" Sonic said crying.**

**Amy got up and grabbed her hammer.**

**"****I'm gonna make him pay!" she said crying.**

**Sonic tried to intervene:**

**"****Amy, you don't need to…"**

**"****No, Sonic! I'm not gonna kill him, but he's getting what he deserves!" she said.**

**Amy ran against Shadow with her hammer in hand. She hi Shadow in the stomach, sending him six feet away.**

**"****What are you gonna do next, Shadow? Kill me too?" she asked.**

**Amy tried to hit Shadow with her hammer again, but he dodged the move. He then ran up to her and kicked her legs, throwing her on the ground.**

**"****Ah!" she yelled letting go of her hammer.**

**"****Shadow pointed his gun to her face and said angrier than ever:**

**"****I've been thinking about it!".**

**But Shadow couldn't do it. He was angry at them, but he never thought he would have to fight them all let alone kill them. Plus, he killed Ray by accident! Murdering Amy would mean he would have intentionally killed her!**

**But before he could make up his mind, Sonic came up to him, running incredibly fast.**

**"****NOOOOOOO!" he yelled.**

**Sonic's kick threw Shadow far away and made him splash into the ocean.**

**Shadow began drowning. He was too weak to even swim! But before he drowned and died for good, Vector came from underneath and threw him out of the water.**

**Shadow dragged his beaten body across the sand, leaving a trail of blood behind him.**

**Sonic came back, getting him by the collar and started pounding his fist into his face.**

**"****You…murdering…son…of a…bitch!".**

**Sonic hit him with all of his strength in that last punch, leaving Shadow paralysed with pain.**

**The blue hedgehog got up and looked at his defeated foe.**

**"****I'm not gonna kill you!" he said "I'm not one of your kind!".**

**With his last strength, Shadow grabbed his gun.**

**"****But I'm gonna kill you…" he said with almost no strength.**

**Silver imedialey levitated the two guns away from him.**

**"****No!" said Shadow.**

**Silver then levitated his body and left it there standing up while Knuckles pounded his face and stomach with all his strength.**

**"****How does that feel, eh, Shadow?".**

**Silver let Shadow go. The black and red hedgehog fell on his face as soon as he was released.**

**"****That was for what you did to Ray!" said Knuckles.**

Shadow KILLS The Sonic Universe

Chapter 3

**Dr. Eggman was able to escape while the others were fighting Shadow. When he got to his secret base, he immediately got on his flying wheelchair and floated to his lab.**

**"****I never thought I'd be able to kill one of them one day! Now that I have, Shadow is after me! What will he do when he finds me again? No! He's going to kill me if I don't do anything! I must prepare an army! If killing Shadow was easy, I would've done it by now!" he thought to himself.**

**He immediately started working on new mechs and guns.**

**Ray was buried in the same cemetery as Cheese and Cream. These two days were the saddest in all of their lives! They'd lost two of their friends in such horrible ways! And they put all of the fault on our protagonist, Shadow.**

**"****I hope Shadow is suffering!" said Knuckles.**

**"****If I ever see his face again…I swear I'll beat him up so bad that no one will ever recognise him again!' said Silver.**

**Sonic kept hearing these hateful comments towards Shadow, but he couldn't help and feel guilty. He wanted to put the fault on Shadow, but he couldn't take away the feeling that he was partially responsible for Ray' death.**

**The feeling of guilt was corrupting Sonic! He knew Shadow was going insane, but making him take the fault for something he wasn't entirely responsible for was too much.**

**At night, they were all asleep, except Sonic! He couldn't go to sleep! He couldn't stop thinking about all of this.**

**"****Sonic, is everything all right?" asked Amy, who was lying in bed with him.**

**"****No!" he said.**

**"****What's bothering you? Is it about Ray?"**

**"****Yes!" said Sonic "I feel that I'm the one who made Shadow shoot him!".**

**"****What?" said Amy "Shadow killed him! We all know that! He's a murdering psychopath!".**

**"****I startled him and he pushed the trigger!" It was both of us' fault! And he's there paying for something he didn't do on porpoise!".**

**"****Sonic! Look: Shadow wanted to kill Eggman! He kept saying we were monsters and that we didn't get him! Now he's murdered Ray and you think it was 'just an accident'? No! He wanted to kill him! And he did it with his passion for killing! If he breaks out of prison, I won't be there to see his face! I can't stand the sight of him anymore!" said Amy.**

**"****I guess you're right!" he thought.**

**"****Relax! Maybe you just haven't gone over the fact that he's become a complete psycho! But that's all right! Just stop thinking about it!"**

**"****OK!" he said.**

**But he knew it wasn't entirely Shadow's fault! He saw the expression on his face! Shadow didn't want to kill Ray! It was an accident! He also knew that everyone would believe him because they all really didn't trust Shadow. Sonic was taking advantage of Shadow to leave his image clean, and this was making him go mad.**

**While this was happening, Shadow was in a maximum security jail cell. He had been heeled from his intense wounds, but only physically, the pain of the memories were still torturing the hedgehog.**

**How could they have done that to him? He felt betrayed! The people he once called friends were now seeing him as an abomination! His thirst for revenge never had been so…powerful. He still hated Eggman more than anything, but everyone was a target now! No one was innocent! Even Rouge was guilty, she could've stopped them, but she didn't! They all had, in one way or another, brutally hurt Shadow.**

**He was just sitting there, silently, with no emotions or expressions on his face, he just stared at the emptiness.**

**"****He hasn't moved since he got here!" said a G.U.N agent.**

**"****That psycho is right where he deserves to be! He killed Sonic's little friend! You know, that orange fox? Ray is his name, right?" said another one.**

**Shadow could hear what they said, but he didn't give it any attention, he could only stand there, revisiting those horrible images of Ray and Cream dying, that constant pain he felt while he fought, he remembered every single one of Knuckles punches, he remembered being kicked and hit countless times…Shadow was beginning to move as his hate rised against all of them…he could just imagine himself ripping out their spines and simply ending all of his pain.**

**Shadow got up and ran against the cell's glass wall and started punching it. He needed to get out of there! He needed to fulfil his mission so he could then die in peace!**

**"****Oh my!" said one of the guards.**

**"****Use the sleeping gas!" said one of them.**

**Shadow continued rampaging, destroying the cell. Before he could break the glass, a poisonous gas came out from underneath Shadow's feet.**

**When he inhaled the gas, he began to loose his strength until he fell on the ground unconscious.**

**He woke up hours later being held in an even stronger cell with stronger cuffs on his hands and feet.**

**"****Let's see you get out of this one!" said a G.U.N agent.**

**With all of his hopes gone…with no where to run…with no way of reversing things…Shadow began to cry.**

**He cried for at least two hours until he fell asleep of tiredom.**

**It was late at night, Rouge was by herself, thinking about Shadow.**

**"****He didn't kill Ray!" she thought "It wasn't his fault! Shadow isn't the bad guy here! Eggman is! He's the one to blame for and he should die! Shadow's gonna help me kill him! I'm freeing him out of that filthy jail cell!"**

**She started flying soon after and went in the prison's direction. Using her agility, Rouge got in there with no problem. After searching for a while, she found the cell Shadow was in.**

**"****Rouge?" he asked surprised "What do you want?".**

**"****I'm here to free you, Shadow!" she said.**

**"****Why?" he said confused "You all hate me for what I did!".**

**"****I know you didn't kill Ray! It was an accident! Sonic put all the blame on you so he would be spared from the hating!".**

**"****You…understand me?" Shadow asked almost crying.**

**"****I do!" she said.**

**"****So you and me are going to kill Eggman once and for all?" asked Shadow.**

**"****Yes!" said Rouge "He's gone too far for me to forgive him!".**

**"****I'm ready!" said Shadow with a smile.**

**With the agility of a spy, she was able to find the central computer and unlock Shadow's cell.**

**"****Attention all units!" said a G.U.N agent. Shadow the Hedgehog has escaped his cell! You have permission to shoot and kill!".**

**Rouge came back.**

**"****OK, Shadow! Let's leave now…Shadow, what are you doing?**

**Shadow was with a sinister smile on his face, he had taken off one of his wrist rings.**

**"****Shadow! You're gonna kill…".**

**Shadow released his ultimate power when he took the other one off. Red energy was floating all around him, and it just excelled with all his anger.**

**As soon as the agents arrived Shadow released all of his energy. The ones in the front were completely disintegrated and the ones in the back got brutally injured.**

**Meanwhile, team Chaotix was just finishing up a mission they had done.**

**"****You heard anything about Sonic lately?" asked Charmy.**

**"****I think he's after Eggman! He needs those two other Chaos Emeralds to revive Ray and Cream!" said Vector.**

**"****That is so good to hear!" said Espio "And what about Shadow?".**

**"****That psycho can rot in that prison for all I care!" said Vector.**

**"****Even if we revive Ray, Shadow shot him once! He can't be trusted! I always knew one day he'd snap!" said Charmy.**

**Right after this conversation, they heard the explosion in the prison.**

**"****What was that?" said Vector.**

**"****Oh no! It's Shadow! It has to be him!" said Espio.**

**"****How could he have escaped? It's a maximum security prison!" said Charmy.**

**"****Shadow is capable of anything!" said Espio "He is truly an insane individual!".**

**"****Well, we gotta do something!" said Vector.**

**"****Let's go there! Those guards need help!" said Charmy.**

**"****Should we call Sonic?" asked Vector.**

**"****No! He's already busy going after Eggman with his other friends! Plus: Shadow can't be that powerful we totally destroyed him that day!" said Espio.**

**"****OK then! Let's move!" said Charmy.**

**Rouge was injured as well, she could barely move.**

**Shadow walked over the ashes and bones and started collecting his weapons. He got two pistols and a machine gun. **

**"****Shadow…"said Rouge trying to call his attention.**

**But Shadow didn't even listen, he just kept going straight forward to kill more people!**

**The other agents started arriving. As soon as they saw Shadow, they opened fire. Shadow quickly ran against the first one and threw him away with his homing attack. He continued attacking in a chain of homing attacks that took out about eighteen guards.**

**Finally, one of them was able to shoot him. Shadow fell back with his arm injured. The other agents pointed all of their Guns at him, ready to take Shadow out for good! Shadow, however, teleported himself behind the group of soldiers.**

**He opened fire at them from behind, taking them all by surprise. They started dying quickly as the rain of bullets hit them on their backs.**

**The ones that were more up front were able to react better, one of them shot Shadow again, this time on his leg.**

**Shadow fell to the ground injured.**

**"****F-ck!" he shouted.**

**Shadow saw a pack of coins lying there in the middle of the bodies, it must've belonged to one of the guards.**

**When he was about to get there, Charmy, Vector and Espio arrived. They were stunned when they saw the massacre that just happened.**

**"****Shadow…you killed all of these guards…" said Vector.**

**"****Yeah! And they're just the beginning!" said Shadow aiming his gun at them.**

**Espio threw a ninja star at Shadow, but the hedgehog was faster, he dodged it and ran against Espio. The chameleon jumped over Shadow and kicked him in the head, throwing him on the ground.**

**Vector lifted him up by the neck, strangling him with all of is strength.**

**"****We're not gonna let you do this Shadow!" said Vector.**

**Shadow got his gun and shot Vector in the foot, setting himself free.**

**"****AH!" shouted Vector.**

**Shadow punched him in the mouth, Vector striked back with his tail, smashing Shadow against a wall.**

**Shadow then got him by the tail and pulled him. Shadow jumped on Vector's back and tried to choke him with his hands.**

**Vector tried to fight back, but Shadow was holding him with strength.**

**Charmy came to save his friend by stinging Shadow, making him fall to the ground.**

**Shadow was angry, but before he could hit Charmy, Espio threw one of his knifes at Shadow, hitting him deep in the shoulder.**

**Shadow hit a wall, he was in a lot of pain. Vector attacked once more, trying to burn Shadow with his fire breath, but the hedgehog ran away.**

**Charmy came back and tried to sting him again, but Shadow was holding him back with no problem. He kept holding Charmy while he jumped against Vector. He impaled the crocodile in the stomach with Charmy's sting.**

**"****AH!" he shouted.**

**Vector, who was charging a fire blast, accidentally released it, burning both Shadow a bit and engulfing Charmy in a chaotic inferno.**

**"****AAHHH!" shouted the bee in pain.**

**"****Charmy!" shouted Espio.**

**But it was too late for him, he was right next to Vector's mouth, the intense heat completely destroyed his body.**

**"****NO!" shouted Espio while he kicked Shadow in the face.**

**Shadow could nearly think, his rage was out of control! He tried punching Espio, but the chameleon dodged the attack and punched him in the stomach.**

**Shadow punched him back right in the face, but Espio reacted fast, swiping his leg with his foot, making Shadow fell on his back.**

**Espio was gonna finish him off by stabbing his throat, but Shadow teleported to his side before he did. He punched him in the face and shoved Espio's own knife into his stomach.**

**Espio felt a lot of pain, but before he could react, Shadow was already with his gun pointed to his face.**

**"****Good bye!" said Shadow.**

**Vector came back hitting Shadow in the face with his tail. Shadow flew back, but got up pretty soon.**

**"****You're not hurting anyone else!" he shouted trowing fire out his mouth.**

**But Shadow was faster, he dodged his fire and punched him in the stomach.**

**Vector continued shooting his flames, but Shadow was right underneath his jaw, a spot where he wouldn't be hit.**

**Shadow then jumped on his back and tried to shoot his brains out, but Vector was quicker and smashed his back against a wall, making Shadow let the gun go.**

**Vector then tried to smash into another wall, but Shadow jumped over, falling right in front of him, holding on to his jaw.**

**Vector opened his mouth to shoot the fire, but Shadow used that opportunity to jump into his mouth.**

**He forced Vector's mouth open to almost a 180 degrees. Vector started shooting fire, but Shadow continued forcing his jaw even though he was engolphed in flames. At one point, Vector couldn't take it and his jaw bones snapped.**

**The crocodile's dead body fell on the ground together with Shadow.**

**He got up incredibly tired and wounded. The last one alive was Espio, but Shadow couldn't find him anywhere!**

**The smoke detector's on the ceiling had been turned on due to Vector's fire, water was falling non-stop.**

**Close to the door, there was a region where the water didn't hit the ground! it hit something invisible and poured to the sides. Shadow realised that the invisible thing had a familiar form…the form of a…chameleon!**

**Shadow got his gun and shot the invisible region, witch revealed itself to be non other than Espio, who fell on his face.**

**He dragged his body, leaving a trail of blood that only spread in the water.**

**Shadow went to where Espio was and looked him in the eyes.**

**"****Let me remind you: this is only the beginning! They'll all pay for what they did to me! And when everyone is dead, I'll go head to head with Eggman and he'll pay for all the crimes he's done!" said Shadow in anger.**

**"****You killed them…why?" said Espio with his last strengths.**

**"****I'm tired of taking sh-t from all of you!"said Shadow.**

**"****No! Sonic is gonna…destroy you! And you'll be sent back here…And he'll revive us all…You won't win, Shadow!" said Espio.**

**"****I already have!" said Shadow leaving him there to die.**

**When he was about to leave, Rouge arrived.**

**"****Shadow!" she shouted.**

**"****You survived!" he said.**

**She looked at Charmy's burned body, Espio's stabbed corpse and Vector's broken jaw with a shocked look on her face.**

**"****What have you done?" she said crying.**

**"****I knew you wouldn't agree with this!" he said "But that's not a problem! I'll keep you alive for saving me!".**

**"****You…killed them…" she said still in shock.**

**"****And I'll kill them all for what they did!" said Shadow.**

**Rouge was furious, she threw a bomb against Shadow. With no time to react, the hedgehog flew back with a force, passing threw the door and hit his back on the floor.**

**Shadow got up with difficulty.**

**Before he could move, Rouge came flying and hit him in the stomach, carrying him with her.**

**Shadow grabbed her by the wings and threw her against a wall.**

**She flew back against him again, but Shadow jumped against her, kicking her face and jumping high in the air.**

**Rouge fell on the ground, and before she did anything, Shadow fell on her with a homing attack, hitting her against the ground.**

**Shadow ran against her, but she flew in the air, leaving only a bomb where she was.**

**The bomb threw Shadow in the air, where Rouge grabbed him and started punching his face. Shadow punched her back, but she dodged the attack and kicked him in the stomach.**

**Shadow began to fall, but Rouge flew down and grabbed him by the foot. She carried him, dragging his face on the ground. When enough momentum was built, she threw him back to the other room where they were before.**

**Shadow hit his back on the ground.**

**"****She's tough! I need to use something to help me! My gun won't be any use! I let it go in the middle of the fight…" he thought.**

**He then looked to his side, Espio was there. He had already bleed to death. Shadow went up to Espio and grabbed the knife he used to impale him.**

**Rouge arrived.**

**"****I wanted to help you Shadow!" she said crying.**

**Shadow looked down at her from the ceiling.**

**"****I knew you weren't a bad person! I knew you weren't responsible for Ray's death! But I won't help you to murder my friends! They're good people!" she said.**

**Shadow prepared to fall on her back.**

**"****Come on! Show yourself!" she shouted.**

**"****Here!" he said falling on her back.**

**He stabbed her in the shoulder. Startled, she started flying all around, hitting him in every wall, but he wouldn't let go. She tried hitting him with her elbow, but he kept holding.**

**Shadow repeatedly stabbed her back, while she continuously tried to make him let go.**

**To finally get rid of her once and for all, he grabbed a gun when she got near the ground. He then teleported himself together with Rouge to a gigantic tank of oil. He let go of her, making the bat crash into the metal tank.**

**With his gun, Shadow shot and blew up the oil tank. Rouge was thrown against a wall with incredible strength and fell to the ground engulfed in flames.**

**"****AH! AH!" she shouted.**

**Using a near by fire extinguisher, Shadow saved her life.**

**"****I'm giving you a chance Rouge! Don't make me change my mind!" he said in anger.**

**Rouge, with her last strengths got one of her bombs.**

**"****You won't leave this prison alive!" she said.**

**Rouge threw the bomb against Shadow.**

**Shadow noticed she had thrown the bomb. Before it got to him he kicked at back right into her face! Before Rouge could react, the bomb blew her head off completely.**

**"****So you decided to join them in hell! Too bad!" Shadow said.**

**Shadow walked out of the destroyed jail after regenerating his health with a lot of rings and got himself two new pistols and one machine-gun.**

**He activated a bomb inside the prison and teleported far away.**

**He was free and ready to have his revenge!**

Shadow KILLS The Sonic Universe

Chapter 4

**Sonic and his friends were preparing for their showdown with Eggman! They were all together, preparing to fight the incredibly powerful robots Eggman had buit.**

**Amy, Silver, Blaze, E123 Omega, Mighty and Tails where there, training like mad to defeat Eggman and reclaim the Chaos Emeralds! Knuckles hadn't arrived yet, he still had to get down from Emerald Island.**

**"****C'mon guys! Keep training!" said Sonic.**

**Sonic was focused on Eggman, but he still couldn't stop thinking about what happened to Shadow. "It wasn't his fault!" he said in a low tone of voice to himself.**

**"****Where is Team Chaotix?" asked Tails.**

**"****I'll call them!" said Amy.**

**Amy called them, Shadow answered Vector's phone and did his best to replicate his voice:**

**"****Hello? Amy?" he said.**

**"****Vector! Where are you guys? We're training! We thought you'd be here soon!**

**"****We're training on our own! We're also preparing a weapon to use against Eggman! You guys can go first, we'll meet up!" said Shadow.**

**"****Okay then!" said Amy.**

**Shadow threw the phone away.**

**Amy went to tell Sonic about what had happened.**

**"****OK then! They'll come later just like Knuckles!" he said.**

**Shadow stopped to think how we would get up to Emerald Island and steal the Chaos Emeralds.**

**Shadow used the turbines underneath his feet to fly way up to Emerald Island.**

**He landed on the Island ready to destroy Knuckles and take the Master Emerald for himself.**

**Shadow came with his two pistols in hand. He walked through the jungle until he got to the place where the Master Emerald and the other five Chaos Emeralds were at. He figured Knuckles would be there, but he wasn't!**

**"****Where the hell are you?" Shadow asked to himself.**

**"****Right behind you, punk!" said Knuckles.**

**Shadow turned around and was hit by a powerful punch that threw him on the ground.**

**"****How the hell did you escape?" said Knuckles after he jumped in the air.**

**Knuckles smashed the ground while Shadow teleported away.**

**"****I got some help from Rouge, why do you ask?" said the hedgehog.**

**Shadow ran against Knuckles and hit him in the face with a punch.**

**Knuckles didn't even get out of place, he stayed there and punched Shadow with a force in the stomach.**

**"****So Rouge let you go, eh?" he said while he spun Shadow around. He threw Shadow against a rock.**

**"****Yeah!" said Shadow getting up.**

**"****I'll get my hands on her after I'm done beating the living crap out of you!" he said.**

**"****No need! I've already did that!" said Shadow shooting against him.**

**"****You son of a…" said Knuckles.**

**Knuckles dodged the bullet and punched Shadow in the chest against the rock.**

**"****So, why have you invaded my Island?" asked Knuckles while pressuring his chest.**

**Shadow kicked him away with the help of the turbines on his feet.**

**"****I'm getting revenge on all of you and Eggman!" said Shadow.**

**He tried to punch him, but Knuckles grabbed him and threw him up in the air.**

**Shadow stopped in the air and flew back using his shoes's turbines. He smashed Knuckles against the ground.**

**Knuckles kicked him back and got up on his feet.**

**He then ran up against Shadow, but the hedgehog teleported away and kicked him the head.**

**He then pointed the pistol at Knuckles's head, ready to kill him. Knuckles, laying on the ground, kicked his legs and made him fall on his back.**

**Knuckles got up and jumped on him, ready to punch Shadow in the face.**

**Shadow instinctively pushed the trigger and shot Knuckles in the arm.**

**"****AH!" he shouted.**

**Knuckles fell back with a force.**

**Shadow got up and ran against the echidna once again.**

**Knuckles grabbed him by the arm and punched his elbow, breaking it.**

**"****AH!" shouted Shadow.**

**"****We all want revenge on Eggman, Shadow! The only difference is that we're not freaks like you!" asked Knuckles.**

**"****Yeah! You're not freaks! You're just hypocrites!" he said in anger.**

**He flew against a tree and threw Shadow against it. The tree exploded on impact and, Shadow fell to the ground.**

**The rest of the tree started falling. Shadow immediately dashed to the side. He then ran up the broken tree and jumped against Knuckles, uppercutting him.**

**Knuckles was angry! He came down with a force, making Shadow teleport to a nearby tree.**

**Knuckles completely destroyed the remains of the partially destroyed tree.**

**Shadow gave Knuckles a homing attack and used the momentum to jump on to another tree.**

**Knuckles destroyed the base of the tree Shadow was on, making him jump to the next one. However, Knuckles was fast, he flew up to the tree, grabbed one of it's branches and hit Shadow with it. He flew away and fell on his stomach.**

**He started getting up when Knuckles came flying down, and punched him in the stomach, taking off with him. When they were way up high, Knuckles punched him down to the ground.**

**Shadow hit the Master Emerald with his back.**

**He rolled over and fell off of the emerald.**

**"****C'mon Shadow! We all know I've already won this fight!" he said.**

**Shadow was severely injured, but he couldn't die now! He was too far into this plan to die!**

**"****I've been guarding the Emerald for my whole life! No one has ever taken it from me!" he continued.**

**Shadow reached for his gun.**

**"****You're just a pissed off little emo! I could break you in half if I wanted to! So, are you surrendering or not?" asked Knuckles.**

**Shadow got up.**

**"****C'mon! Show yourself! I wanna get this over with, OK? he said.**

**Shadow teleported right in front of him, pointing his pistol right at his face.**

**"****So do I!" he said pressing the trigger.**

**The bullet hit Knuckles in the forehead and came out the other side, throwing brains everywhere and making Knuckles fly back.**

**Knuckles hit the ground and revealed a gigantic crater on his disfigured face.**

**"****Some guardian you are! Letting a pissed off little emo take your valuable emerald!" he said as if Knuckles could hear him.**

**He left Knuckles's dead body behind and got up on the Chaos Emeralds . He raised his arms in the air. He summoned the Chaos energy into his body. The emeralds shined and soon Shadow felt the energy flowing through his body.**

**He regenerated from his wounds and soon became Super Shadow. Immediately after that, he got even more energy, becoming Hyper Shadow.**

**The Chaos Emeralds started shining intensely as the Island started shaking and cracking up.**

**Shadow started controlling the Island, he pointed forward making it fly across the sky while it slowly started crumbling.**

**"****I'm coming for all of you!" he said.**

**Sonic arrived with his group of friends at Eggman's base.**

**"****Look guys: this is the most crucial mission we've ever done! If we fail, our friends will never see the light of day ever again! So give your best! We can do this!" said Sonic.**

**They all said yes and began to attack the base.**

**It was a gigantic floating ship, ever bigger than Emerald Island! It was Eggman's biggest ship yet!**

**The robots came with everything, shooting lasers, projectiles and bullets.**

**The fight was intense, but Sonic Team was winning!**

**"****These stupid animals actually think I'm gonna be beaten by them!" said Eggman.**

**Shadow was going down with Emerald Island, while it crumbled. Knuckles's dead body flew away while the island fell.**

**In the middle of the fight, they all saw a gigantic shade covering everything.**

**"****What the hell…" said Silver looking back.**

**When they saw the Island falling upon them, Sonic simply yelled:**

**"****Run!".**

**The island crashed into the middle of the ship, making it fall from the skies.**

**The huge pile of rock and metal started to fall from the skies while blowing up.**

**Sonic, while running away from all the debris saw Shadow in his Hyper mode.**

**"****No! This can't be true!" he thought.**

**Shadow got int he ship and started throwing lasers everywhere, destroying it by the inside.**

**Eggman's mechs came at him and he simply blew them up just by getting close.**

**"****It's Shadow!" shouted Amy.**

**"****No! It can't be!" said Tails.**

**Shadow ran to Jet the Hawk, grabbing him by throat.**

**"****Came here to die too, bird breath?" asked Shadow.**

**"****Actually, I came to…".**

**Shadow discharged a huge amount of Chaos energy into Jet, imploding him. His limbs flew everywhere.**

**They all jumped on the decaying platforms, trying their best to survive.**

**Shadow kept firing at them all. E123 Omega hit Shadow with a powerful rocket, throwing him back for a second.**

**Shadow put himself back together just as another missel came flying at him. With his time bending abilities, he stopped everything and adjusted the rocket to go back to where it was fired.**

**The missal blew Omega's head off.**

**They were all going towards the ground, looking for a good place to land.**

**Shadow flew down, giving Mighty a homing attack from underneath, burying him deep into the ground.**

**"****No!" yelled Amy.**

**She jumped in the air and hit Shadow with her hammer using all of her strength, but Shadow was so powered up that the hammer broke in half.**

**Amy looked at Shadow with a shocked face, but before She could do anything else, Shadow uppercut her, throwing Amy to the sky.**

**When she fell and hit the ground, she was already dead.**

**"****NOOO!" yelled Sonic.**

**He needed to take Shadow out before anyone got hurt!**

**They were all ready to kill Shadow, Silver threw a piece of metal against him, but he simply vaporised it with no problem. Blaze tried to burn him, but Shadow blew her away by kicking a rock against her.**

**Sonic decided to return when he saw the Master Emerald in the middle of all the debris.**

**"****Sonic?" said Silver.**

**"****Go on without me!" he said.**

**Sonic ran back and reached the Emerald. He touched the Emerald with both of his hands. The energy flew through his body and he became Hyper Sonic.**

**He let the emerald go and flew back up.**

**Shadow was being held in place by Silver while burned by Blaze. He reunited his strengths and released his Chaos energy, breaking free with ease.**

**When Sonic got near Shadow and hit him with a powerful streak of energy. When he stopped firing, nothing was left aside from dust. **

**"****Is it over?" asked Tails.**

**"****Is he finally dead?" asked Amy.**

**"****I'm not sure!" said Sonic.**

**Suddenly, Shadow appeared there by teleporting. He teleported them to the middle of Eggman's collapsing ship.**

**"****What?" said Silver confused.**

**The destruction followed them, destroying everything in it's path. Parts of the island and pieces of the ship all came down mixed with Chaos energy, creating a living hell that rained above all of them.**

**Suddenly, in the middle of this crumbling pile of destruction a large amount of energy was released. It blew up the pile, throwing a huge amount of Chaos energy and debris all over the place.**

**Tails' hellicopter was hit with a blast of Chaos energy, that bust it in half and made it fall to the ground. Before Tails could run away, the Chaos energy caught up to him and soon turned him into dust.**

**"****NOOOOO!" yelled Sonic.**

**He ran up to Silver and Blaze, the only two of his friends that were left! He grabbed the two and flew away as fast as possible.**

**The explosion was over soon after, leaving back nothing but fire and ashes.**

**Shadow teleported right in front of Sonic and punched him, making him let go of his two friends. He kept carrying Sonic for quite a while until he said:**

**"****Ready to die, hedgehog?".**

**"****You…monster!" he said crying.**

**Sonic tried to punch Shadow in the face, but Shadow teleported a bit behind him.**

**He punched Sonic, flying around with again.**

**Silver and Blaze watched the spectacle.**

**"****We can't let him get away with this!" said Silver.**

**"****Are we the last ones alive?" she asked.**

**"****I think we are!" he said.**

**Blaze started crying.**

**"****Sonic has to kill him! There's no other way!" he said.**

**Sonic punched Shadow in the face.**

**"****You're a dead man, Shadow!" he said.**

**"****So you'll kill me, but not Eggman?" he asked punching him back.**

**Sonic kicked him to the ground and gave him a homing attack.**

**"****So that's what this is all about?" he asked.**

**"****No! It's about everything!" he said.**

**Shadow punched him in the jaw.**

**Sonic grabbed him by the hand and threw him against a debris, that exploded on Shadow's impact.**

**Behind the debris, Sonic saw the Master Emerald.**

**"****That's my only chance!" he said.**

**Sonic ran up to the emerald, but Shadow gave him a homing attack, throwing him away.**

**Sonic regained his strength and ran against Shadow, who also started running. When they where about to hit each other, Sonic teleported himself behind Shadow and kicked him in the back.**

**He quickly ran up to the Master Emerald and grabbed it. Using all of it's power to summon the other seven.**

**With all of them together, he started sucking Shadow's powers away from him.**

**"****No!" yelled Shadow.**

**"****It's time to finish this!" yelled Sonic.**

**"****No! Not yet!" said Shadow.**

**He jumped in the air and touched the Master Emerald.**

**"****What?" said Sonic.**

**Sonic was taking back Shadow's energy while Shadow was doing the same to Sonic, making the energy go around in intense speed.**

**The emeralds all started cracking, releasing more and more energy.**

**"****It's gonna blow up!" yelled Blaze.**

**"****Then what the hell are we still doing here? RUN!" said Silver.**

**They didn't run for more than thirty feet! The explosion released the remaining Chaos energy and threw them all far away.**

**Shadow and Sonic were on the ground exhausted. Shadow got up first.**

**"****I'm leaving you for last!" He said looking at Sonic.**

**"****Ah! I'll…kill you…" said Sonic with his last strengths.**

**Meanwhile, the others were trying to get up.**

**"****Blaze!" said Silver.**

**"****Oh! Thank goodness you're alive!" she said while he helped her to get up.**

**They looked at all of the destruction.**

**"****Is Shadow dead?" asked Blaze.**

**"****I think they both are!" said Silver.**

**Suddenly, the debris from the explosion started falling from the sky.**

**"****Watch out Silver!" yelled Blaze.**

**A huge rock fell on Silver, smashing both his legs and one of his arms.**

**"****AH!" he yelled in pain.**

**"****Silver!" she shouted.**

**Soon, another rock started falling from the skies, it fell like a meteorite towards Blaze. Silver quickly levitated the rock in place.**

**"****Hold on! Try moving a bit to the side!" shouted Silver.**

**Blaze was about to get out from underneath the rock when a bullet came cutting the air and hit her right in the chest.**

**"****No!" yelled Silver.**

**Another one hit her in the leg.**

**"****Ah!" she yelled in deep pain.**

**Silver looked to the side and saw him. He was standing there, in his normal form, pointing his gun right into Silver's stomach. He looked with an emotionless expression.**

**He put to bullets into Silver's body. The hedgehog fell to the ground, letting the rock go.**

**Silver, using all of his remaining strengths levitated the rock.**

**"****No! Blaze! get out of there!" he kept yelling.**

**He shot Silver again on the back.**

**Silver was about to let go of the rock.**

**"****BLAZE!" he yelled.**

**Blaze started crawling to the side.**

**"****Don't let go, Silver!" she said crying.**

**"…****no…you can't be doing this!" said Silver.**

**"****I already have!" Shadow said.**

**Shadow reloaded his pistol and shot Silver again in the back, making him finally let the rock go, smashing Blaze's body.**

**"****No…" he yelled with an already weak voice.**

**"****It was a pleasure fighting you, Silver the Hedgehog! But it had do come to an end! You were a sinner just like them all!" he said.**

**"****How…could you…have done this…" he said.**

**"****How could you all be such hypocrites? Always letting Eggman get away! Never considering me a hero even though I've saved you all so many times! It was then I realised that all of you were my enemies! Now…I'm the last one remaining! With all of you gone, this world will be a better place!" he said.**

**"****We're sorry Shadow! Now, before it's too late! Revive us! Then, we'll all respect you! We'll never do anything against you ever again!" he said crying in desperation.**

**"****Now you respect me!" said Shadow"Because I'm a threat! But it's too late for that! If I do this, nothing will ever be the same! I chose this path, now I'm gonna die on it!" he said.**

**"****What would Maria think if she saw you doing this?" asked Silver.**

**Silver said the magic words to make Shadow's anger rocket through the roof.**

**"****SHUT UP!" he yelled with all of his anger.**

**He shot five bullets into Silver's skull.**

**He started breathing heavily after he was done killing the grey hedgehog.**

**"****Maria…" he said.**

**"****No…Maria…why?" he kept sobbing.**

**He took a deep breath.**

**"****Stop thinking about this, Shadow! You haven't finished your mission!" he said to himself.**

**Shadow threw his pistols on the floor, believing the job to be done.**

**However, out of no where a dark figure appeared and punched him in the stomach.**

**Shadow fell to the ground but then looked up to see Dark Sonic.**

**Shadow looked at the Chaos Emeralds, they were all black and cracked! All of the positive energy had been wasted! All that was good had died…it had been killed by the insane black and red hedgehog.**

**Sonic punched him again in the face, burring him in the ground. Shadow got up, but before he could do anything, Sonic started punching him in an incredible speed.**

**Shadow's body was getting destroyed, Sonic's rage had never been so high.**

**"****I'm gonna kill you even if it's the last thing I do!" he shouted.**

**Sonic kicked Shadow with all of his strength, sending him far away.**

**Shadow had an idea while he was flying though the air! He needed the Chaos Emeralds to become Dark Shadow! He rolled on the ground and got up.**

**Sonic ran up to him with his fist ready to strike a blow. Shadow quickly summoned the seven Chaos Emeralds around him.**

**Sonic was thrown away just by getting near him.**

**"****I'm gonna kill you!" he yelled.**

**They both ran against each other, causing a huge explosion, but in the end, Shadow was stronger and threw Sonic away.**

**Sonic got back on his feet and ran against him with all his rage. Shadow dashed to the side and came back packed with a powerful kick in the stomach.**

**Sonic was injured, but he got up and, with a powerful dark laser, he held Shadow back.**

**But Shadow teleported to his side and kicked him in the face.**

**Sonic didn't even fall down, he stood still and kicked Shadow back with a force. Shadow walked back, giving Sonic enough time to strike him again with a powerful punch.**

**Sonic started running around Shadow and punching him from many different places. The weakened Shadow summoned all of his forces and liberated a powerful energy, throwing Sonic back.**

**They both looked at each other in rage.**

**Sonic and Shadow ran against each other again, but this time, Sonic kicked him right in the face an threw him in the air.**

**He started punching the hedgehog while they were in the air. He finished off his attack by falling from way up high in the air together with Shadow and causing a huge explosion.**

**In the end, Sonic was laying there, in the middle of all the destruction. His dark powers had all been wasted on this concentrated explosion. Now, he had no one…anything!**

**"****It's over!" he thought.**

**Shadow was laying not far away. He was in his last breaths, he wouldn't last much longer.**

**Before he died, he started thinking about Maria…He remembered the way they brutally killed her. Then he remembered the way Cream was killed. His pain and anger had risen again when he saw the face of Doctor Eggman just looking at him!**

**"****Today, Eggman dies!" he said to himself.**

**The Chaos Emeralds all started summoning their energies to him. Shadow was reborn! He was now made of pure negative Chaos energy!**

**Sonic looked back only to get wiped out by a huge laser, that completely destroyed him.**

**"****AHH!" he yelled.**

**Sonic was devastated, lying on the ground.**

**"****No! You've won! That can't be!" he said in his last breath.**

**"****I will rebuild this world in my image, Sonic! It's my world now that I've ended you all!" said Shadow standing up.**

**"****No…" these were Sonic's last words before his heart finally stopped beating.**

Shadow KILLS The Sonic Universe

Epilogue

**Shadow ran over the corpses, the darkness had taken over him completely, negative Chaos was surrounding him.**

**He looked at his dead friends's corpses and thought:**

**"****The job is not done yet! I need to take down the biggest monster of them all!" he said.**

**He got some of the robots's bullets to refill his ammo and teleported himself with the Seven Chaos Emeralds to an Island nearby.**

**Eggman was there, still running away on his ship.**

**With one strike, Shadow took it down, making it fall to the ground.**

**"****Ah!" shouted Eggman"It's Shadow!".**

**He got up and started swinging the wrecking ball arround.**

**Shadow flew towards him, while thinking about what Silver had told him.**

**When the wrecking ball was going to hit him, he got back to his senses and grabbed it. He started spinning it around and subsequently threw Eggman against a rock.**

**Shadow stopped for a minute. He started remembering the day Project Shadow was closed and the military killed the ones he loved.**

**Shadow remembered he was supposed to be the ultimate life form! He was supposed to give mankind a better future! But mankind betrayed him!**

**He remembered going mad and killing people. But when he made friends with Sonic and the others, Shadow had become a better person, fighting for humanity and to correct it's wrongs.**

**But then, came the day where Shadow lost his mind again: the day Eggman killed Cream! The only one of them who could see past Shadow's anger and call him a friend.**

**While Shadow was thinking this, Eggman recovered and hit him with the wrecking ball.**

**"****Take that!" he said.**

**Shadow collided with his face on a rock. He put himself back together and stared Eggman in the eyes.**

**He lost all of his friends and killed all of the ones who betrayed him! Now, he only had an enemy…his worst enemy of all! The one he always wanted to kill but never could! He couldn't let him win!**

**Shadow flew against him and smashed against a wall.**

**Eggman used a laser canon to threw him on the ground. He got up with no problems. Eggman came back to smash him again, but Shadow used his laser to throw the ball back, destroying the ship and making it fall.**

**Eggman's carrier fell on the ground. Shadow went up to it and bust open it. Eggman tried to run, but Shadow grabbed him by the neck.**

**"****It's the end, Eggman!" he said smiling in a psychotic way.**

**"****No! Shadow! Let's make a deal all right?" he asked.**

**"****Deal? You want to make a deal with me?" he said laughing uncontrollably.**

**"****You're insane! You killed them all!" said Eggman scared.**

**"****I did! So what?" he said.**

**Shadow's last fraction of goodness realised what he'd done! He remembered all of the good things they did! He remembered all the times he saved the world! All the times they'd help people!**

**He looked back at those times with nostalgia. He saw the image of all of them all together, having fun in a picnic when suddenly the picture changed to a devastated place, filled with ashes and corpses.**

**Could Shadow, after all, be the true monster in all of this?**

**He stood there in silence, thinking in everything that had happened.**

**He remember the moments he saved the world mashed up with every single time he killed one of his friends.**

**For a moment, he thought: "Am I a monster? Should I've done this? Did they really…"**

**While Shadow was distracted, Eggman reached for one of the missile launchers on the destroyed Eggcarrier. He got it and, just before firing it, Shadow's senses warned him.**

**Shadow dodged the missile by jumping and, while in the air, he hit Eggman with a chaos sphere, throwing him on the ground.**

**"****No!" he thought "They let Eggman get away even after what he's done so many times! Now, I'm putting an end to this!"**

**"****There's no getting out of this, Eggman!" he said.**

**"****You're insane!" he said.**

**"****What's insane is how many times you've murdered and got away with it!" said Shadow standing above him.**

**Shadow then proceeded to gather the Chaos Emerald and, with all of the energy gathered, he blasted Eggman away, killing him for good.**

**Shadow stood there, lonely in the middle of the destruction, there was no one left! He stood there, looking with no emotion, but soon, he started chuckling.**

**His chuckles continued and started rising until it became a demonic laugh.**

**"****I did it! Now, the world is mine! I've ridden the world of those monsters! I'm the ultimate life form! And now, my empire shall rise and this world will be a better place without hypocrisies! Just pure and honest fairness!" he said with all of the black Emeralds flying around him.**

**With all the darkness within him, Shadow took over the world, the militaries' power were no match for his Chaos Energy.**

**It took him a year to take over the entire planet and when he did, he finally came back to the place it all started, the body of his old friends were now only bones!**

**He created a throne with them and placed it on top a pile of destruction. The people gathered around him while he held Sonic's skull in his hand.**

**Shadow smiled and raised the skull in the air.**

**All together, his slaves chanted:**

**"****All Hail Shadow the Hedgehog!"**

**And he smiled.**


End file.
